Realidade
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Não era meu nome que você chamava, e não era a mim que você queria ver quando acordava. Mas isso nunca o impediu de me procurar. ::Oneshot:: ::Shuuhei x Renji x Byakuya:: ::YAOI::


Não era meu nome que você chamava, e não era a mim que você queria ver quando acordava. Mas isso nunca o impediu de me procurar. Assim como não me impediu de amá-lo, Renji. Mesmo sabendo que não era o meu amor que você queria.

**Categoria: **Drama/Angst (leve)**  
Shipper: **Hisagi/Renji, Byakuya/Renji mencionado.**  
Avisos: **Essa fanfic contém YAOI! Relação homem x homem. Não gosta? Não leia!**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**REALIDADE**

* * *

Você sempre foi um dos meus melhores amigos. Eu sempre soube que podia contar com você, assim como você sabia que podia contar comigo. Eu jamais hesitaria em te ajudar.

E talvez esse tenha sido meu erro.

Você sabia que eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de lutar por você, com você, te ajudar, te dar forças, te fazer vencer.

E talvez seja por isso que, naquela noite, você tocou à porta do meu quarto e eu permiti sua entrada. Iniciando, assim, nosso pequeno jogo perigoso.

Nosso jogo mortal.

* * *

_Três batidas fortes na porta indicaram que havia alguém do lado de fora do quarto. Hisagi estranhou que alguém o visitasse àquela hora da noite e imediatamente se preocupou. Visitas noturnas nunca traziam boas notícias._

_- Entre..._

_Ele viu a porta deslizar para o lado e estranhou ainda mais ao ver Renji parado ali. Sua cabeça estava baixa, e as longas mechas ruivas do cabelo, agora solto, escondiam seus olhos._

_- Renji?! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Indagou preocupado, aproximando-se do amigo._

_Não houve resposta. Abarai apenas levantou a cabeça e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hisagi ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios faziam o mesmo._

_E, por mais que Shuuhei tenha tentado resistir, Renji conseguiu fazê-lo esquecer completamente das conseqüências._

* * *

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que você foi meu, Renji. Eu não consegui resistir à tentação de tê-lo sob meu corpo, por mais que eu tenha tentado ser forte.

Teria sido perfeito se, entre suspiros e gemidos, você não tivesse chamado o nome _dele_.

Foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Mas não foi a última.

Suas visitas noturnas se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes e inesperadas. Você chegava sem aviso, invadia meu quarto e me beijava, desesperado por um pouco de atenção que, você bem sabia, jamais receberia de quem você queria receber.

E eu sempre correspondia às suas expectativas.

Correspondia aos seus beijos, às suas carícias, aos seus olhares. Não hesitava em te dar tudo que estava ao meu alcance: prazer, satisfação... Amor...

Porque eu comecei a te amar. Foi um erro, um maldito erro que eu cometi ao tê-lo por inteiro pela primeira vez. Você me fascinou de tal forma que, em pouco tempo, o meu fascínio já havia se tornado amor. Por mais que eu me repreendesse por isso, sabia que era inútil. Era irreversível.

Eu te amava.

E, por isso, simplesmente ignorava o nome que escapava dos seus lábios, criando a ilusão de que era o_ meu_ nome.

Mas nunca foi.

* * *

_Seus olhos abriram-se, incomodados com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela aberta. Grunhiu insatisfeito e levantou._

_A primeira coisa que fez ao sentar foi correr os olhos por toda a habitação, na vã esperança de vê-lo ali._

_Mas ele não estava._

_Shuuhei deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado; e seus olhos refletiram a tristeza que estava sentindo._

_Renji nunca estava ali quando ele acordava._

* * *

Eu sabia que você fugia para não precisar me encarar e me explicar o motivo daquele maldito jogo. Durante o dia você me evitava, correndo para longe ao ver que eu me aproximava.

Mas, de noite, era sempre você que me procurava.

Você que vinha até mim, desesperado, necessitando de alguém que te fizesse sentir-se _desejado_. E eu o fazia sem reclamar.

Chegou um ponto em que os meus sentimentos atingiram um nível avançado demais. Os outros começaram a notar que havia algo mais em meu olhar quando ele se fixava em você. Eu sabia que não tinha volta, e por mais que tenha tentando trancar esse sentimento a sete chaves, foi impossível.

Estava refletido no meu olhar.

* * *

_Tomou mais um gole de saquê, sentindo o líquido descer pela garganta. Apoiou a garrafa na mesa e suspirou, observando fixamente um ponto qualquer._

_À sua frente, Kira sorria tristemente. Sabia das visitas que Renji fazia a Hisagi e não podia evitar sentir-se mal pelo amigo._

_- Você o ama, não é verdade? – Perguntou de repente, encarando Shuuhei com ternura._

_- Sou tão óbvio assim? – Indagou o outro, sorrindo com tristeza._

_- Está nos seus olhos, Hisagi. – Kira tocou de leve sua mão, que permanecia em cima da mesa, chamando sua atenção. – Diga a ele. – Aconselhou, quando os olhos de Hisagi o encararam._

_- Está maluco?! – O moreno sorriu com escárnio. – Ele me evitaria se eu contasse._

_- Ou talvez parasse de te procurar às noites. – Rebateu Kira. – Hisagi, esse jogo está ferindo vocês dois. Não vê que não está ajudando nenhum de vocês? Abarai-kun segue se iludindo, enxergando outra pessoa no seu lugar. E você... Você não conseguirá nada com isso, Hisagi. A única coisa que está ao seu alcance é o corpo dele... Será que isso é mais importante do que a amizade que vocês tinham?_

_Shuuhei não respondeu. As palavras de Kira atingiram-no em cheio._

_O que era mais importante para ele?_

_O corpo de Renji ou sua amizade?_

* * *

Apesar da conversa que tive com Izuru, eu não neguei suas visitas, Renji. As palavras dele ainda martelavam na minha cabeça, mas eu não deixava de corresponder às suas expectativas.

Você me procurava para sentir-se desejado. E comigo você se sentia assim.

Porque eu te dava algo que _ele_ jamais seria capaz de te dar.

Eu te dava amor.

Mesmo sabendo que isso não tinha muita importância pra você.

Mesmo sabendo que não era o meu amor que você queria.

* * *

_Viu Renji fechar os olhos com força e arquear as costas, chegando ao seu limite. Os lábios trêmulos abriram-se, e o grito ecoou pelo quarto escuro:_

_- Kuchiki Taichou!_

_Hisagi simplesmente ignorou o aperto que sentiu em seu peito ao escutar aquelas palavras. Terminou poucos segundos depois, desabando sobre o ruivo. Ambos tentando normalizar a respiração._

_- Renji..._

_Adormeceram juntos, como sempre adormeciam. Mas na manhã seguinte, Hisagi acordou sozinho._

_Como sempre acordava._

* * *

Às vezes eu achava que você já sabia o que eu sentia, e que você me procurava apenas para me provocar, para me machucar, para me fazer ouvi-lo gritando outro nome.

Para mostrar que, por mais que eu pudesse ter o seu corpo, você jamais seria meu completamente.

Eu realmente esperava que você não soubesse dos meus sentimentos. E se dependesse de mim, você jamais saberia.

Porque eram sentimentos errados. Nada além de um engano. E, por isso, não mereciam atenção.

Não mereciam a sua atenção, não mereciam a atenção dos meus amigos.

Não mereciam a atenção de ninguém.

Nem sequer a minha.

* * *

_Estava reunido com Kira mais uma vez. Nos últimos dias o loiro tinha se tornado uma espécie de confidente para quem Hisagi desabafava. Era o único que sabia de tudo._

_Ele mesmo havia contado a Kira o que estava acontecendo. Tinha bebido demais no dia e não havia conseguido controlar suas palavras. Mas não se arrependeu de ter contado a verdade a Izuru, e confirmou tudo que tinha dito quando o efeito da bebida já havia passado._

_- Você não falou com ele?_

_Hisagi apenas negou com a cabeça._

_- Por que, Hisagi? – Suspirou Kira, encarando-o com tristeza._

_- Quem me garante que ele já não sabe? – Grunhiu de forma rude._

_- Se soubesse ele não continuaria com isso. – Respondeu imediatamente o outro. Tinha certeza absoluta do que estava falando. – Acredite em mim, Hisagi. Abarai-kun te considera muito, ele jamais seria capaz de continuar com isso se soubesse que está te machucando._

_Shuuhei não respondeu._

_- Hisagi... – Começou Kira, depois de longos minutos de silêncio. – Você está se destruindo. – Afirmou._

_Hisagi levantou os olhos e encarou o loiro, com um sorriso fraco e triste nos lábios._

_Ele já sabia disso._

* * *

Pode até ser verdade que, se você soubesse dos meus sentimentos, pararia de me procurar. Mas, por mais que esse jogo me machucasse cada vez mais, eu me perguntava se realmente queria parar com tudo aquilo.

Eu sabia que estava perdendo sua amizade. Não nos encontrávamos mais de dia, não nos encarávamos, não trocávamos uma palavra. Mas eu tinha você à noite.

Inconscientemente eu estava arriscando nossa amizade. Apenas para vê-lo tremer debaixo do meu corpo.

E gritar um nome que nunca seria o meu.

Porque você não me amava. Você não me queria e não sentia nada por mim.

Mas sabia que eu te desejava.

Sabia que eu te desejava. E pensava que era só isso.

Só desejo.

Mas nunca foi.

E eu prometia a mim mesmo que, algum dia, faria você chamar o meu nome.

* * *

_Naquela noite, ele bateu na porta. Três leves batidas, hesitantes e inseguras. Hisagi respirou fundo antes de permitir sua entrada._

_Não agüentaria mais levar aquele jogo adiante._

_- Entre... Renji._

_E a porta deslizou como fazia quase todas as noites. Renji entrou no quarto com os olhos fixos no chão e o longo cabelo ruivo solto._

_Shuuhei podia jurar que ele soltava o cabelo apenas para provocá-lo ainda mais. Era inegável que sua atração pelo ruivo aumentava consideravelmente quando o via com o cabelo solto. Mas, naquela noite, alguma coisa estava diferente._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Renji? – Indagou ao notar como, pela primeira vez desde que tudo havia começado, Abarai hesitava em aproximar-se dele._

_- Kira... – Murmurou simplesmente, sem encará-lo._

_Hisagi imediatamente compreendeu. Sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao imaginar o que Kira havia dito para Renji._

_E jurou a si mesmo que enforcaria o loiro com suas próprias mãos quando tivesse a chance._

* * *

Eu tinha certeza que tudo estava acabado. Conseguia ver perfeitamente a hora em que você diria que não queria mais me ver e sairia do meu quarto e da minha vida. Para sempre.

Não queria deixar isso acontecer. Eu o tive entre meus dedos durante muito tempo para aceitá-lo perder assim.

Eu não podia deixar você escapar.

Não podia deixar você fugir.

Eu ainda te amava.

Eu sempre te amei.

* * *

_Hisagi não disse nada. Seu coração, depois de falhar algumas batidas, tinha acelerado de forma assustadora. Sentia suas mãos tremerem de raiva e de impotência._

_- Kira... Me contou... – Completou Renji, finalmente levantando os olhos do chão e fixando-os imediatamente nos de Hisagi._

_Um choque elétrico percorreu todo o corpo do moreno ao encarar aqueles olhos que tanto amava. Mas mesmo assim não disse uma palavra._

_- Por que você não me contou, Hisagi?_

_Shuuhei suspirou, notando que não havia como escapar. Era hora de esclarecer tudo._

_Caminhou calmamente até o futon e sentou-se nele, indicando para que Renji sentasse ao seu lado. Mais uma vez o ruivo hesitou. Era impossível sentar ali sem lembrar tudo que já haviam passado._

_Mas acabou cedendo. Sentou ao lado de Hisagi e esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa._

_- Eu... – Começou, tentando escolher as melhores palavras. – Eu não podia te contar. Tinha medo que você passasse a me evitar se eu fizesse isso._

* * *

E, naquele momento, meu medo era ainda maior. Você estava ao meu lado, no meu quarto, sobre o meu futon. Mas, dessa vez, não era para sentir-se desejado.

Você queria explicações. Eu as exigi tanto de você, quando nosso jogo começou, e quem tinha que explicar tudo, agora, era eu.

Mas eu sentia-me na obrigação de te contar a verdade com detalhes.

Afinal de contas, eu ainda te amava.

* * *

_- Desde a primeira vez, Renji... Desde a primeira vez que você me procurou, eu te amei de verdade. Você me fascinou, e foi impossível não amá-lo. – Admitiu Hisagi, olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse os olhos surpresos de Renji. – Eu sei que você não sente a mesma coisa por mim, mas eu me sentia feliz ao ver que, entre tantas pessoas, você me procurou. – Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Shuuhei. – Não sei o motivo. Talvez por saber que eu jamais hesitaria em te ajudar; ou só porque fui a primeira pessoa que surgiu na sua cabeça... Mas, mesmo assim, eu me sentia feliz. Até que isso começou a me machucar._

_- Me desculpe... Eu não sabia. Pensei que não fazia diferença para você. – Murmurou o ruivo, olhando para o chão._

_- Não te culpo. Você não tinha como saber. Kira me disse que era óbvio e que estava estampado nos meus olhos... Mas você tinha parado de olhar para mim. – Suspirou, finalmente encarando Renji. – Eu estava decidido a acabar com tudo essa noite. Eu não ia te aceitar hoje. Ia negar, pela primeira vez, a sua visita..._

_Não houve resposta. Os olhos de Renji permaneciam fixos no chão, mesmo sentindo o peso do olhar de Hisagi sobre si._

_- Sabe por que, Renji?_

_Sem esperar a resposta, ajoelhou-se na frente do ruivo e, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, obrigou-o a encará-lo._

_- Porque eu não sou seu Taichou. – Os olhos escuros de Renji se arregalaram. – Eu não agüentava mais te ouvir chamando o nome dele._

* * *

E, depois disso, você cedeu. Contou toda a verdade, admitindo que amava Kuchiki Byakuya. Suas palavras quebravam, pouco a pouco, os pedaços do meu coração, mas eu já não me importava.

Não queria me importar.

Estava tudo acabado.

Naquela noite, eu dormi sozinho.

Sem a sua companhia, sem o calor do seu corpo. Porque naquela noite nosso jogo terminou.

* * *

_A porta se fechou quando Renji saiu do quarto. Tinham esclarecido tudo naquela noite. Como Kira havia afirmado, Renji disse que não iria procurá-lo mais. Que não queria mais ser o responsável pela tristeza de Hisagi._

_Ao deitar-se, Shuuhei sentiu vontade de chorar. As lágrimas chegaram a invadir os olhos, mas ele não derramou nenhuma._

_No fundo, ele estava feliz._

_Haviam prometido que tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Eles seriam grandes amigos, como eram e sempre foram. Voltariam a sair juntos, beber juntos e rir juntos. Como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Como se nenhum jogo tivesse sido iniciado._

_Encarando o teto, Hisagi concluiu que havia feito a escolha certa._

_A amizade de Renji era, com certeza, mais importante._

_Naquela noite, o jogo terminou._

* * *

Você parou de me procurar às noites. Como prometeu que faria. E voltamos a nos encontrar diariamente, agindo como se nunca tivéssemos ultrapassado os limites. A nossa amizade voltou a ser como era antes.

Quando saímos, evitamos tocar no assunto. Conversamos sobre tudo e todos, mas nunca sobre as noites que passamos juntos. E quando Kira está com a gente, ele finge que nunca soube de nada. E assim continuamos nossas vidas.

Recentemente, Izuru me disse que viu você e o Kuchiki juntos, conversando como se fossem grandes amigos. E ele me disse que você estava sorrindo. Que você estava feliz.

E eu sorri ao saber disso. Porque também me senti feliz. Por mais que seja difícil de superar, eu me alegro ao saber que você está conseguindo conquistá-lo aos poucos.

Que você está caminhando para a sua felicidade.

No fim das contas, eu não consegui fazê-lo chamar meu nome. Quebrei a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo, mas isso não me importa mais.

Você está feliz.

E, conseqüentemente, eu também estou. Minha felicidade depende da sua.

Porque eu ainda te amo.

Rindo, bebendo e fingindo que nada aconteceu, nós continuamos nossas vidas.

Te amando... Eu continuo a minha.

* * *

_Iniciada: 05/06/2008  
Finalizada: 07/06/2008_

**N/A:**

Acabou. :3  
Admito que eu me empolguei bastante para escrever essa fic. O que posso fazer? O Renji dá asas à minha imaginação.

O meu único problema, é que eu tenho uma maravilhosa mania de enjoar do casal no meio da fanfic. É... Isso quase aconteceu nessa aqui.  
Ela teve três finais diferentes: No primeiro, o Renji desistia do Byakuya e terminava com o Shuuhei.  
No segundo, eles tinham uma última noite juntos, no dia em que esclarecem tudo, e o Renji chamava o nome do Hisagi.  
E o terceiro, que é esse aí.  
Sinceramente. Foi o que eu mais gostei. Em todas as minhas fanfics eu tento dar um final feliz para os personagens. Vou tentar mudar isso, a partir dessa fic.

Eu escrevi como projeto para uma Byakuya/Renji. Mas quando eu estava escrevendo, comecei a cansar dos dois juntos. Daí eu comecei a encaminhar a fic para um final Shuuhei/Renji.  
Mas o final acabou sendo Byakuya/Renji, mesmo. Não me perguntem o motivo, eu ainda acho que prefiro o ruivo com o Hisagi. :D'

Eu estava pensando em fazer mais dois capítulos. Um com POV do Byakuya e outro com POV do Renji. Se eu fizesse isso, aí sim o final seria Shuuhei/Renji. Mas nem vou fazer. Acho que sairia muito do que eu imaginei quando pensei nessa fic pela primeira vez. xD

De qualquer forma... Aqui está minha primeira fic de Bleach.

Ah, sim! Não me perguntei o porquê do título. Eu realmente não sei explicar porque _"Realidade"_.  
Vai ver eu escolhi esse porque a realidade da história toda é que o Renji não amava o Shuuhei, e sim o Byakuya.  
Bah, realmente não sei.

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Reviews? :)


End file.
